


I Know What You Need

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neuro finds out a secret about Sasazuka, and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know what you need

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into writing BDSM erotica - some things may seem silly or trite, but please chalk it up to inexperience. I'd like to think that I've gotten better since this first exploration.

“Sasazuka-saaaan!” Katsuragi, Yako greeted the gray-haired detective. Sasazuka waved lazily, his eyes at half-mast as usual. “Yo, Yako.” His greeting was nearly as enthusiastic as his wave. The young blonde’s chipper face melted into a more serious expression.

“Is there another criminal?” She asked, eyes wide and concerned. Sasazuka waved her off, lighting up a cigarette. 

“Nothing like that. Just saw these and thought you might like some.” The tone was casual, though his eyes were unusually sharp as he scanned the room. Revealing the parcel, he slid it across the desk, where Yako could see it clearly. 

“Kyoto Yatsuhashi!! These things are great!” She exclaimed, ripping into the box before stuffing one of the triangle shaped sweets into her mouth with a hum and wiggle of enjoyment. 

Sasazuka scratched at the back of his head, not terribly interested in the young gourmand’s experience with the regional sweets. “Ah, so where is your assistant?” he asked very casually. Too casually. 

Yako’s eyes sharpened, before being masked behind a cheerful smile. “Neuro? Ah, he’ll be in later. Would you like to wait till he returns?” Sasazuka pinched the bridge of his nose before adjusting his tie 

“Ah, no, it’s no big deal.” His tie was still loose, but he continued fidgeting with it for a moment. 

Yako smiled placatingly, swallowing thickly. “I’ll let him know you asked after him…” Sasazuka looked mildly alarmed before waving a hand in negation.

“That’s not necessary. Enjoy your sweets.” With a half-hearted wave Sasazuka slouched out of the office, not realizing that Yako’s eyes were trained on his frame till the door clicked shut behind him.

_____

“Hm?”

Neuro stopped at the threshold of the office. The faint scent of cigarette smoke and leather wafted to his nostrils. A sly grin crossed his features, as he let the scent of the human wash over him, then stepped through the doorway.

“Servant number one.” Neuro greeted Yako, just as she popped something triangle-shaped into her mouth. “Did Detective Sasazuka bring us a mystery?” Yako choked and pounded her chest, until she could breathe again. 

“N-no. He just came to bring me these awesome yatsuhashi!” She answered, sticking another one in her mouth and chewing delightedly. Neuro raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before grabbing the human’s head and slamming it against the desk. 

“That’s not all, was it?” He asked cheerfully. The blonde shook her head, before sitting up with a perplexed look on her face.

“He asked after you.” Her tone was serious, as she set aside the box of sweets. “I think he…needs something though.” Brows furrowed and fingers came up to finger her jaw thoughtfully. 

Neuro waited, knowing the perky blonde was working something out in her insignificant brain. She was, unfortunately, better than him at figuring out why people did what they did. Neuro generally didn’t care why mysteries were created. It was enough for him that they were, and that they were delicious.

“I think…” Yako mused “he wanted to ask you something he didn’t feel comfortable asking me. Maybe because you’re a man?” Yako eyed the handsome demon before letting out a nervous giggle. “Though you’re not really a man.”

Neuro casually stomped his foot into the schoolgirl’s midsection, causing her chair to tilt back and hit the wall. “I may not be human, but I am what demons identify as ‘male’. I even have the requisite parts. Would you like to see?” Neuro unsubtly thrust his hips forward, leering obscenely. 

Yako yelped and covered her eyes, panicking. “NO! I DON’T WANT TO SEE!”

A low chuckle caused her to peek out from behind her fingers, and breathe a sigh of relief as Neuro was safely sitting on the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest. “What do you think Sasazuka would want to talk to another man about?” 

Yako’s face turned bright red before she muttered and busied herself with paperwork. “How should I know?”

Neuro could smell the lie in her words.

“Yakooooo” He leered, his eyes glowing faintly green. The human gulped before sighing in defeat.

“Alright look – Do not tell him I told you this.” Yako gave Neuro a rather ineffectual glare. “When Kana-chan and I were out last weekend we went to this dance club. There were a few other places on the way, and we passed by this weird club…”

A faint blush rose on her cheeks, inciting Neuro’s curiosity. “What kind of club was it?” He purred. Yako swallowed again and Neuro was slightly disturbed, but even more piqued to scent something unusual from the teenager. 

Arousal.

“I didn’t know what it was called then, but I did some research later. It’s called BDSM. People went to this club to hang out with other people who did that sort of thing, I guess.” 

Neuro dropped to the desk, and stuck his hand inside the computer, bringing forth the fascinating wealth of knowledge about this particular topic.

Bondage. Slaves. Masters. Dominants. Submissives. Sadists. Masochists. Toys. Sex. Rules. Oh but there were a lot of rules. All of it flashed into Neuro’s mind in seconds.

“I see.” A different kind of hunger sparked within the demon.

“Anyways, I saw Detective Sasazuka going inside. He was wearing this…weird outfit. Leather pants, and a collar. Some guy was leading him around on a leash.” Yako rubbed at her arms betraying nervous energy. 

“I don’t know, but something about the way he was acting made me think he needed someone to…uh… ‘Master’ him. Dominate him or something. It makes sense in a way…he has to be in control all the time at work, why wouldn’t he want someone else to be in control every once in a while?” She mused.

Neuro abruptly stood up and started walking out, before glancing over his shoulder. “You should make a point to not be here for the rest of the week.” Yako’s eyes lit up. 

“I get the whole week off?!” She exclaimed, hope suffusing her childish face. 

“Sure. Just make sure you find me a delicious mystery by Monday.” Neuro answered sweetly before slamming the door behind him. 

Yako’s elation deflated, like the air whooshing out of a balloon. “That jerk! Making me find him a mystery on my own!”

_____

Eishi Sasazuka sat at his favorite coffee shop, staring mindlessly at the menu. He didn’t know why he went through the routine of looking at the damn thing. He ordered the same thing every day, but every day he looked at the menu to see if there was something new.

“It’s still the same.” Neuro answered his unspoken thoughts, taking the other chair at his table without being invited. Sasazuka looked over at the handsome young man, seemingly unfazed by the other’s rudeness.

“I guess you’re right.” He replied, closing it and setting it down. His eyes flitted back up to Neuro. There was something…dark…about this man. He was fascinating in every respect. He had no background, no family, and his boss was a teenage girl. Definitely fascinating.

“Did you need something?” He asked, lighting up a cigarette. Neuro smiled innocently, before waving over the waitress. “Just thought I’d say ‘hi’. Yako mentioned you came by yesterday.” Neuro grinned at the slight flinch that Sasazuka gave at the mention of his visit.

The waitress finally made her way over, pad in hand. “What can I getcha boys?” She chirped. Neuro hardly gave the woman a second glance before answering succinctly. “Two coffees – black, and a slice of cheesecake for my friend here. 

Sasazuka’s eyebrows rose in surprise, before he nodded at the waitress, confirming the order. The woman bustled off, and Sasazuka leaned in, resting one elbow on the table and taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

“You know what I like?” He asked, seemingly bored. Neuro saw through the act though, and sensed the flicker of interest in Sasazuka’s eyes, and smiled deviously. 

“I know all about what you like.” He replied, a husk in his voice that had not been there before, startling Sasazuka into dropping his cigarette. The officer swore quietly and stubbed it out in the ash tray. The waitress returned in a matter of moments with their order, clinking cups onto the table in front of them. Neuro busied himself with the sugar bowl, until she left.

Sasazuka covered his confusion by reaching for the steaming cup and sipping gingerly at it. 

Tired of games, Neuro laced his fingers together and rested his chin on the long digits. “I understand that you participate in a lifestyle that others might find…unusual?” Sasazuka nearly choked on his coffee, and set the cup down gingerly.

“I don’t know where you heard that but…” 

Neuro grinned wickedly. “Sensei is very good at what she does. Do you really think she would work together with you and not know a thing about you?” Something about that felt wrong to Sasazuka, but he passed over it for the moment. 

Reaching for the cheesecake, Sasazuka sighed. “What does my personal life have to do with anything?” It could be bad if word of his…tastes…got back to the department. 

Neuro leaned in, his green eyes so intense they seemed to flicker with an inner light. “It matters to me, because I am what you might call a ‘sadist’ and a ‘master’. Something I understand you might need.” 

A full-body shudder ran through Sasazuka at the words, his blood igniting with lust. 

“You…ah.” For once the Detective was at a loss for words, so he took a hasty sip of coffee, his trembling evident to Neuro’s eyes. 

“So.” Neuro smiled sweetly, making Sasazuka wonder if he really was what he said he was. “Would you like to play with me?”

A faint smile crossed Sasazuka’s lips, as he set down the porcelain cup. 

“Let’s talk about the rules first, shall we?”

_____

Sasazuka knocked on the door of the detective agency, feeling like it was the first time he’d ever been there. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, and his stomach refused to unclench. It was always terrifying when he chose to play with someone new. 

Even though he was acquaintances with Neuro, and despite the fact that they’d discussed Sasazuka’s needs and limits, there was always the unknown factor of how a Master ran the Scene. It was thrilling and nerve-wracking, and the perfect build-up before the evening even got started.

The door swung open, and Neuro stood there in black slacks and a white tank top, and a smile on his face. It gradually widened as Sasazuka fell to his knees, and laid his cheek on Neuro’s shoes. “I am prepared to take any pain it pleases you to give me, master.” Sasazuka said softly. 

Neuro knelt down, running his gloved fingers through Sasazuka’s silver hair. The caress was unexpected, and it sent a shudder of anticipation down his spine. 

“It’s so rare these days for me to find a pet that knows how to properly greet its master.” Neuro murmured, before fisting his fingers in the just-long-enough tresses, and pulling. Sasazuka huffed out a breath when the tension was just right, and he felt himself harden beneath his slacks. 

“You must not have had very good pets.” Sasazuka said breathlessly. Neuro pulled Sasazuka in by his hair, and bit the lobe of the man’s ear, causing a slight whimper. “Very true. Now, come inside before I decide to tie you up right here in the hallway.”

Neuro released him, and watched with an intense feeling of satisfaction as the man crawled ahead of him, and sat just inside the doorway, with his hands on his knees and his head down. Licking his lips, Neuro shut the door behind them, and threw the deadbolt, smirking when the sound made Sasazuka jerk slightly.

“Now, pet – undress. For every second it takes you to get undressed, I will punish you.” The color drained from Sasazuka’s face, before the man was in a flurry of movement, clothes and shoes going flying as he scrambled to obey. 

It took –literally- ten seconds for the Detective to go from clothed to un-clothed, and back on his knees. Neuro’s gaze devoured the pale, pale skin of his pet, and lingered over each of the faint scars, including the most recent ones on his chest, where the skin was still shiny and pink. The man was long and lean, with muscles lightly defined from pounding the pavement and chasing dangerous criminals all over the city.

“Ten seconds.” Neuro stated, keeping his voice even. “So disappointing.” Sasazuka’s shoulders slumped, and he hung his head, a flush of shame on his cheeks. 

“I’m...I’m sorry master.” 

Neuro leaned back against the piece of special equipment he had used Yako’s credit card to pay for. 

“Oh? Maybe you can earn my forgiveness…” Sasazuka looked up, carefully not meeting Neuro’s eyes. Leaning forward, his eagerness was more than evident. “If it pleases you to give me the opportunity, master.” 

‘So pretty’ Neuro thought, upon seeing the human kneeling and eager to please.

“Well then. I have recently acquired this lovely piece of equipment.” Neuro stroked the lacquered wood of the structure with one hand, delighted when he saw the intense look of want on Sasazuka’s face. “Perhaps you could assist me by breaking it in?” He requested in a voice that made it…not a request at all.

Sasazuka’s eyes roved over beautifully-crafted structure hungrily. There was a spanking bench, and a stand with cuffs on the ground, and another pair of cuffs hanging from the over-arching support. A wide open-backed bench with straps for thighs and wrists was currently loaded with soft pillows. Off to one side was a rather conspicuous box which could have contained anything smaller than a mastiff. 

Sasazuka’s cock throbbed and twitched in obvious interest. “If…” he swallowed thickly. “If master would be so kind as to allow me to…to assist, it would be more than I deserve.”   
Neuro grunted in agreement. 

“Indeed, it is more than you deserve, pet. However, if you continue to speak so prettily, I might decide that I want to try all the interesting functions that my new toy is capable of.” Sasazuka groaned lowly, desire flooding his synapses.

Neuro quite enjoyed the look on the silver haired man’s face. “It seems you agree? Let’s begin by getting your punishment out of the way.”  
Neuro kicked the lid of the box open and rummaged through it before coming up with something small that he kept hidden in his hand. He strolled over to the kneeling man, and crouched down so that he could better see the reaction on Sasazuka’s face. 

“This is your punishment.” Neuro smirked, revealing what was in his hands. Sasazuka whimpered. “The…the rules, master?” He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Neuro carefully wrapped the leather cock-ring around Sasazuka’s stiff length, petting the damp head with one knuckle. 

“The rules say that you get to cum, pet. However, I will decide when.” 

Sasazuka groaned at the feel of the leather wrapping around his length and balls. With a graceful sweep of arm, Neuro reached over and encircled Sasazuka’s wrist with his long fingers and tugged upward, indicating the older man should rise.

Following the non-verbal instructions, Sasazuka got to his feet, allowing the slender man to pull him along to the bench. “Sit here.” Neuro husked. Sasazuka sat, and allowed his head to lean against Neuro’s hip, in a show of trust and submission. Gloved fingers pet his hair once more- almost absently, before Neuro returned to the trunk.

“I have a collar for you, pet.” Neuro purred. “Not a permanent one, of course – but I think you’ll like it.” Sasazuka wet his lips upon seeing the collar Neuro wanted him to wear. 

It was burgundy, with a golden tag on it shaped like an isosceles triangle – similar to the ones Neuro wore in his hair. The tag was large enough that Saszuka would feel its weight tapping against his throat and be reminded of exactly who was giving him the pain and pleasure he needed so desperately. 

Neuro’s eyes flashed, and he allowed Sasazuka to kiss the collar before he fastened it around his neck. To Neuro’s demonic eyes, he could see the spell that was being etched into Sasazuka’s very DNA the moment the collar touched his neck. It was a claiming – and a warning. 

Any creatures from the demon world would see Neuro’s mark on him, and leave the human alone, unless they wanted an agonizingly painful death. Mortals could not see his mark, but they would feel as if they were being watched by a hostile entity the more interested they became in the silver-haired detective. 

Neuro took very good care of his pets. Especially ones that were so deliciously obedient, and knew their place was worshipping him at his feet.  
He had not been lying when he told Sasazuka that he was both a Sadist and a Master.

“Good boy.” He praised, admiring the colors of blood and wealth adorning his pet. “Now, did you do as I asked?” Sasazuka flushed, and nodded. The man’s embarrassment was charming! “Show me.” Neuro demanded heatedly.

Sasazuka turned and rested his cheek on the bench, while reaching back and spreading himself for Neuro to see the base of the plug firmly nestled inside his hole, the shine of lube glistening wetly around the edges. 

Neuro panted greedily at the sight, and couldn’t help but dive forward and sink his teeth into the soft white flesh of one of Sasazuka’s cheeks. The silver-haired man groaned at the bite, and Neuro leaned back, admiring the bright red welt he had left behind. “Very good pet. Now, grab the end of the bench.” 

Sasazuka was staggeringly aware of the feel of leather against his throat, and gloved hands caressing his ass, as he obeyed. “Yes, master.” He whispered reverently. Neuro stroked the finely shaped posterior, as the detective got into position, before drawing one hand back and delivering a heavy swat to Sasazuka’s ass. 

The fabric blunted the sting, but the detective grunted at the impact nonetheless. Several more swats fell, and Sasazuka’s skin began to warm beneath the attention. Neuro stood back for a moment, considering. Finally, Sasazuka dared to look back over his shoulder, his cheeks red, and a trickle of sweat trailing down one temple. “Master?” he queried at the sudden surcease of Neuro’s attentions. 

“Just weighing my options, pet.” Neuro reassured him. A sadistic grin took over Neuro’s face, as he strolled to his box of toys, each choice more exciting than the next. Finally, he settled on a large flogger with suede-soft tails.

Dragging the tips over Sasazuka’s back, Neuro leaned in and dragged his tongue up the panting detective’s spine, before wandering over with curious lips and biting down on one shoulder, slowly increasing the pressure until Sasazuka was whimpering and writhing beneath the achingly slow assault.

“Mmh! Ah! Mas-“ Neuro’s pet panted, his hips jerking into the air in a desperate bid for friction. Swiftly, Neuro moved away and laid a firm blow on the flesh of Sasazuka’s ass with the flogger. The resounding slap was a musical accompaniment to the wordless keen that escaped from between the silver haired man’s lips. 

The thrill of dominance washed through the demon, and he delivered five more heavy blows, his pet rocking back into them with abandon. Neuro waited till he stilled once more, then moved his strikes lower down, covering the backs of his thighs with lovely red welts. The color bloomed so beautifully on Sasazuka’s pale skin, that Neuro just wanted to spend the night marking this beautiful man up. 

Once quivering thighs were thoroughly reddened, Neuro moved his work back up to Sasazuka’s ass, delivering fresh sting to overheated flesh. Sasazuka panted and moaned and whined in return, fully lost in the swish, slap, and sting of his flogging. 

Despite the sweet noises that were emanating from the man bent over in front of him, Neuro reluctantly laid down the last strike, and stroked the flogger fondly before setting it aside. Sasazuka desperately tried to calm his breathing as the sheen of sweat covering his body cooled, and burned against his glowing skin.

Neuro moved around in front of his pet, and stroked the gasping man’s face, licking away a line of sweat. “Such a good boy.” He murmured, satisfaction suffusing his tone. “So beautiful in your pain. The noises you made were delightful.” Sasazuka whimpered, and turned lust-darkened eyes to master’s throat. 

“M-master. So…so good. Thank you.” He whispered raggedly around harsh, shuddering breaths. Neuro leaned in and captured Sasazuka’s lips, teasing his tongue between the other’s lips. The kiss was slow, languid, and full of lazy desire. 

“This sort of activity suits you.” Neuro murmured against Sasazuka’s lips as he pulled away. “Do you want more? Do you want me to give you every sort of pain imaginable?” Sasazuka panted hard with the weight of Neuro’s words. His bound cock throbbed between his legs, the ache in his taint the icing on top of the sting and burn from his flogging. 

He felt amazing.

“Yes, master.” He groaned, horrified to realize that he could have cum just from the flogging Neuro had given him. 

Neuro’s smile turned wicked, then falsely sympathetic. It sent shivers down Sasazuka’s spine, and his grip on the bench weakened, his knuckles white and red from the strain of how tightly he held on. 

“Well then, pet. You must be exhausted from holding yourself up. Lay down over here, while I prepare your next treat.” Neuro gestured to the cushions laid out for such a purpose. Sasazuka stood stiffly, wriggling his fingers to get the blood going once more, before moving to the cushions and curling over the top of one, careful to not stimulate his already-straining cock.

Neuro returned shortly, his hair pulled back into a spiky tail at the base of his neck, and an obscene toy in one hand. The grin on his face was positively wicked, and Sasazuka shuddered in anticipation. 

“Spread your legs pet, it’s time for something new.” Sasazuka complied eagerly, allowing his master to work the plug out, causing his prostate to make itself known anew.   
Sasazuka groaned lowly, then gasped as the cold head of the dildo prodded his entrance before going in, and in, and in, till it seated and Neuro was running straps from it around his waist and thighs, to keep the toy inside him.

“Guh!” Sasazuka exclaimed, his grey eyes going wide at the sensation that was boiling up inside him. “Oh…oh God. Master, what…what did you-?” Neuro’s low chuckle emanated from behind him, as Sasazuka’s hips jerked and rolled without his consent. 

“The lube I used for that toy was a rather special kind – it’s made with peppermint oil…do you like it?” Well that explained the intense sensations of heat and sparks assaulting his sensitive passage. 

Sasazuka whined and thrust his dick against the pillow before gasping and rolling to kneel at Neuro’s feet. He put his hands behind his back and grabbed at opposite elbows in an attempt to prevent himself from jacking off furiously like some oversexed teenager.

Panting, he rubbed his face against Neuro’s shin, his hips undulating in an unsanctioned effort to get some desperately needed friction on his furiously leaking member.   
“Master…!” He moaned, desperate for…something, anything! Neuro reached down and fisted Sasazuka’s silver hair, tilting his head back with a pull and twist of that perfect hair.

Sasazuka groaned at the touch. Master was so, so good at making him hurt in all the right ways. Even the heat and tingling within his passage was painfully erotic, making him dance in ways he didn’t know were possible. 

“Very nice.” Neuro murmured, appreciating the heat and mindless devotion burning in his pet’s eyes. It was such a difference from the lazy, unconcerned face he presented to the rest of the world. This belonged to Neuro, and Neuro alone.

Caught up in a burst of possession, Neuro pulled Sasazuka to a half-standing position, as he ravaged the silver-haired man’s mouth with fierce enthusiasm. Sasazuka moaned against his lips, and let Neuro dominate the kiss as well. 

Finally the demon pulled away, turning so swiftly that Sasazuka’s head nearly spun. Neuro still had a firm grip on his hair, and he dragged the man to the stand, stooping low enough to snap the cuffs around Sasazuka’s ankles, pausing just long enough to explore the detective’s straining erection with a long and very inquisitive tongue. 

“Shit!” Stiffening in surprise, Sasazuka clenched his teeth as Neuro attacked his sensitive organ with that wily tongue of his. “Fuck. Fuck. Ohhhh. Master!” he cried, his sanity reaching critical mass. Reaching up, he stretched himself up on his toes, and grabbed one of the dangling cuffs, clicking it shut around his wrist. Even fully extended, he barely managed to get the other one closed around his wrist, and exhaled in relief once he was restrained.

The sensations assaulting him inside and out had brought him dangerously close to doing something shameful. He couldn’t help the thought of removing the amazing toy buried in his ass, and pushing master down so that he could ride his orgasm out on Master’s cock. 

Master had not given him permission for that though. The realization made him whine and thrash against his restraints, even as Master had decided that he was done torturing that particular part of his anatomy. 

“So eager.” Neuro observed, his viridian eyes taking in Sasazuka’s already restrained wrists. “I like you stretched out like this, at my mercy.” He murmured in the detective’s ear, before nipping sharply against his collar bone. Sasazuka panted in response, nearly past the point of no return. Neuro smiled wickedly and returned to his box of toys one last time. 

Sasazuka watched Neuro move with a gleam of hunger and desperation in his eyes. His body was screaming at him for completion, for friction, for goddamn anything! Neuro slipped something into his pocket, and dug further in, searching.

Finding what he wanted, Neuro returned to Sasazuka’s side, his stance predatory. “Are you sure you want this?” Neuro asked lowly, knowing full well what Sasazuka wanted. The detective whimpered anyways, his knees weak and barely holding him up. “Please…please master.” He begged. Who was Neuro to turn down such a lovely request?

“Very well, pet.” Neuro stroked Sasazuka’s sweat-streaked cheek, the stubble catching on his glove, before he tied the blindfold around his eyes.   
Sasazuka jerked at the loss of vision. He had asked for this! Ah! There was Neuro’s breath, against his skin, hovering just over the erratic pulse beating in his neck. The slightest flick of tongue against skin made Sasazuka whine and lean into the touch, but it was gone just as swiftly. 

He felt Neuro’s hand prodding at the toy inside him, releasing the bonds that held it in. Sasazuka keened lowly as the wicked man teased him with it, thrusting it shallowly against his insides. Finally the toy was removed completely, and Sasazuka heard it fall to the ground, as if Neuro had tossed it aside.

He heard the swish of cloth, and a zipper being lowered, then something warm, hard and eager nudged against his entrance. Neuro’s warmth was suddenly pressed along his back, and his member slid easily inside his prepared pet. A drawn-out groan attested to Neuro’s appreciation of the confines of Sasazuka’s body. 

“Please Master. Please do it.” Sasazuka begged shamelessly, rutting his hips against the firmness lodged deep inside him. He felt Neuro smile against the back of his neck, before long arms wrapped around his torso, and some sharp…things were pressing lightly against his chest.

He knew it was dangerous, and part of him hated that he wanted this…that was why the blindfold – Sasazuka had some serious hang-ups about seeing his own blood being spilled, but the….burn was so…intense and arousing, he couldn’t help but trust Neuro to do it right.

The steel….God it felt like claws!...pierced his skin, just over his pectorals, and dragged down slowly, the lines of fire lighting up nerve endings Sasazuka didn’t know existed. He cried out with a wordless shout, his body caught between flinching away and leaning in for more. Neuro felt the slight movements though, and pulled the claws away.

“Tsk. Be careful pet, lest I accidentally cut out your heart.” Neuro cautioned. Sasazuka sobbed something incoherent, and Neuro distracted him with a slow, careful fucking of his insides. The detective’s brain was…mush. All that was left was the burn of blade against flesh, and the tickle of blood trailing lazily down his abdominals.

The thrusting slowed, and Sasazuka’s breath caught in his throat when the cold steel tips of the claws trailed delicately up his belly, not cutting – teasing.

“Once more?” Neuro asked hungrily, the scent of blood hanging heavy in his nostrils. Sasazuka nodded, long past the point of words or coherence. Neuro, who had discarded his gloves, and was using his true form’s dagger like fingers to give Sasazuka the cuts he’d asked for. 

Careful to place them nowhere vital, Neuro dragged his claws across a curve of rib, the tips parting the flesh just enough for the barest trickle of blood to escape. The human whined and convulsed, but Neuro had already removed his claws from his pet’s abused flesh. 

Morphing his hand into something more human, he reached down and released the cock ring, letting the leather fall to the floor.

“Fuck!” Sasazuka swore, at the sudden freedom of his erection, as well as the increased pace of thrusting Neuro was subjecting him to. His insides felt scrambled, and the residual sting on his chest and ribs seemed like lines of sunlight behind the blindfold. 

Feeling the detective’s insides twitch in an anticipatory clench, Neuro grabbed Sasazuka’s hair with one hand, and pulled his head back, biting down on the human’s neck with enough force to make Sasazuka clench down on Neuro’s cock and cum violently, a strangled shout working its way out of his abused throat. 

Neuro thrilled at having a human that wanted him to hurt him…wanted to worship him, and come to his tortures willingly. Between that and the spastic clenching of the orifice he was thrusting into sent the demon over the edge, and he came with a feral growl that sent shivers down Sasazuka’s spine. 

Both men panted, Neuro leaning against his pet’s back, trying to figure out what had just happened. He’d never had an orgasm in this human body, and the sensation had been…incredible. Almost as sating as the finest mystery. 

Rubbing at Sasazuka’s abused shoulders, Neuro reached up and unclasped the cuffs, catching Sasazuka’s wrists before his arms could fall limply to his sides. He eased the tortured limbs down, pressing an uncharacteristic kiss against the curve of one shoulder. 

Helping the human remove the cuffs from his ankles, Neuro dragged his pet over to the couch, heedless of the blood and cum and sweat covering them both. Pulling in the gray-haired man, Neuro used his pet as a pillow, and drifted off into sleep.   
_____


	2. These Marks Will Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Neuro saves Sasazuka from a gruesome fate, the demon feels the need to reclaim his territory...and Godai has the distinct misfortune of walking in halfway through!

Sasazuka grunted in pain before a shuddering breath escaped his lips. His shoulders creaked against tendons and wrists throbbed and stung in complimentary protest as he sagged forward, unable to support himself any longer.

Another blow rocked him painfully against his stretched out limbs, pain blossoming across his ribs and shuddering through his lungs to the opposite side of his body. A stabbing sensation at each inhale told him that at least one rib had cracked under the abuse. 

His breaths seemed unnaturally loud to him, as he gasped for air in the torturous seconds after that bruising strike to his side. Breath exhaled behind him, and he tensed - certain that another blow was on its way.

Waited...but no further blows came. The only sensation was the slowly numbing pain in his shoulders as blood flow was restricted, the scraping of his knees against the floor, and the residual ache and sting of strikes previously suffered.

A tapping at the heavy metal door caused his tormentor to swear quietly, before the door could be heard opening slightly. Sasazuka shifted himself more onto his knees, grating them against the concrete, and opening blood-encrusted lacerations.

Urgent whispering was audible from the doorway, but nothing that was loud enough to be intelligible to the detective's ears. Further off, he thought he heard screams, faint, but filled with terror. He was well acquainted with that sound solely by virtue of his job.

An organic growl or roar that could not be positively identified as human resonated slightly louder than the screams. 

The sound sent a shudder through his body, filling him with a confusing mixture of primal fear and ravenous lust. 

Only seconds had passed, but it felt an age to the detective. Time was meaningless here in this place of pain, inexplicable beatings, and the blackness of a blindfold. The door clicked shut, and he heard the slightly panicked breaths of his current assailant. 

Minutes ticked by in the strained silence, Sasazuka unsure of the current situation. It sounded like trouble for his captors, but was it trouble for him as well?

The door slammed open, startling both Sasazuka and the man who'd been beating him, heralded by a fierce wind that howled through the room, shaking walls and rattling implements off their racks. It died as swiftly and with as little warning as it had arrived, the abrupt silence stunning in its suddenness.

"Who the fuck are you?" A voice growled...one of the thugs that had been taking turns beating him, he guessed.

A low grunt was emitted, and a metal pipe clanged to the floor, bouncing from end to end before rolling to a stop. An odd gurgling noise echoed loudly in the room, and then a wet, sickening crunch, followed by the sound of something slopping onto the floor...reminiscent of a melon being broken open.

The distinct - and not unexpected - thump of a body flopping to the floor.

Finally, the ominous click, click, click of wing-tipped shoes drew near to his immobilized form. Fear played a jig on Sasazuka's guts, and he tensed again, preparing himself for a messy death.

The footsteps stopped just behind him, and a blessedly familiar gloved hand rested against his spine, before petting softly. Sasazuka slumped in relief, not even minding the strain on his arms.

"Master." He rasped, reflecting briefly that if he weren't a man, he might be sobbing with happiness.

Neuro's lips pressed against his hair at the crown of his skull, in a tender kiss at odds with his normal demeanor.

Gentle fingers released Sasazuka's bleeding wrists from their confinement, and his arms were carefully lowered, his dislocated shoulders screaming in agony. Blood drained from his face as he attempted to withhold decidedly unmanly whimpers.

Without warning, firm hands reset one shoulder in its socket with an almost savage wrench. Sasazuka grunted and paled even more, feeling lightheaded from pain. Apologetic lips trailed over the bruised flesh until he relaxed minutely, and just as swiftly with just as little warning his other shoulder was forced back into place, bones grating as they reseated, and tendons radiating pain.

Sasazuka gasped rawly, only faintly recognizing the sensation of hot tears escaping from beneath his blindfold to course down his cheeks. He panted and rested as the gloved hands made quick work of the ropes binding his feet.

Weakly and with a hiss of pain, he reached to remove the blindfold, only to have his hands redirected to his chest by firm fingers."It's better if you don't" Neuro cautioned the detective, scooping him up in his arms and cradling him against a deceptively strong chest.

His voice had been flat, devoid of inflection or emotion. Sasazuka felt a twitch of annoyance cross his forehead.

"Why not?" he asked quietly, leaning his head against Neuro's shoulder, too exhausted to care that he was being carried like a woman. He hurt - and not in the spine-tingling good way either - and he wanted to know what was going on...what had caused him to be drugged, and beaten for countless days.

Gloved fingers encircled the base of his throat and squeezed warningly, sending a shiver of an entirely different kind through Sasazuka's body.

"It is for your own protection that you do not know, pet." Neuro said quietly, before the finger stroked against the hollow between Sasazuka's collarbones. "Do not ask again." He rumbled. 

The detective in Sasazuka ranted and railed against the restriction, but it was soon overcome by the strong will of a pet determined to please his master...and he had been a submissive for far longer than he had been a cop.

_________

Neuro kicked in the door of Godai's private suite. The blonde thug gaped at him before scowling and extending his middle finger.

"Get the fuck out." He snarled, before his eyes slid to the bloodied, mostly-undressed man in Neuro's arms.

"Ah! Servant number two!" Neuro greeted cheerfully as if they'd just run into each other on the street. Godai's eyes nearly bugged out in furious disbelief.

"Don't "Ah!" me, asshole!" he raged, resetting the door on its hinges and flicking the lock behind them. "Why the fuck did you bring that shitty cop here, and why does he look like he just got gang-raped?" Godai demanded.

Neuro's face took on a flat expression, terrifying him more than any of the psychopath's polite smiles. 

“Clean him up and tend his injuries.” Neuro said quietly, setting Sasazuka on the couch with far more care than the thug had ever seen him display. “I have some more rats to exterminate.” Neuro muttered darkly.

Godai was startled into silence at the barely concealed fury in Neuro’s voice. It took him a few more seconds to gather his wits. “I’m not yer fuckin’ servant” he muttered half-heartedly, arms crossing over his chest in a petulant stance.

“You won’t do it?” Neuro asked innocently, eyes wide and feigning hurt. 

Fear flooded Godai’s body. “I’ll do it!” he promised hastily. He always had the feeling he was seconds away from being squashed like a bug when the crazy fucker made that face. 

“Good!” Neuro smiled sweetly before crossing to the bay windows and opening them , stepping out over the wall casually with not even a wave.

Godai ran the short distance to the windows and looked down, his eyes straining to see the road at the bottom of the 50-story drop. Neuro was nowhere in sight.

“Fuckin’ crazy bi-polar freak.” Godai muttered, glancing at the unconscious cop who was currently bleeding all over his sofa. “Dammit” He snarled, grabbing one of Sasazuka’s wrists, intending to drag the shitty cop to the bathtub where he could bleed all he damn well pleased. 

A tingle between his shoulder blades made him glance at the still-open windows in paranoia. Reconsidering, he carefully lifted the silver-haired man into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

____________________

Sasazuka was dragged unwillingly into wakefulness by the throbbing in his shoulders, and the stinging of his knees. Muzzily, he wondered why Neuro was smoking one of his cigarettes. Something...wasn’t quite right though – the cigarette smoke smelled wrong. 

His cigarettes didn’t smell like that, and while he was in the throes of residual pain, he was lacking the sensations of hazy bliss and a satisfying ache in his depths that usually accompanied it after an evening with his master.

Memories slammed into the forefront of his mind like a bus against a brick wall. He groaned aloud when shifting slightly reawakened the ache in his ribs. 

“Don’t move around” a gruff, somewhat familiar voice muttered. Sasazuka obeyed, but cracked his eyes open and tilted his head towards one Shinobu, Godai. 

Godai took a long drag of his cigarette, and saw that the detective was more or less lucid. He flipped a pack of cigarettes and a lighter into Sasazuka’s lap. 

“I don’t wanna know, okay?” Godai said curtly before snagging a remote from the table and turning on the TV. Sasazuka gratefully lifted a stick to his lips and lighted it with a sigh of appreciation. 

“Good.” He rasped once he’d filled his lungs with the acrid smoke, already feeling the pleasant buzz sing through his veins. “I don’t even know what happened. I wake up, I’m blindfolded, and some assholes start beating the shit out of me. They don’t talk, or tell me why, they just beat me on a regular basis for…what day is it?”

Godai was busy flipping through channels, stopping on one about modern weaponry. “Tuesday.” He muttered absently. 

“…for four days straight, no water, no food, just pain.” Sasazuka finished, noting the angry gurgle his stomach gave off.

“Don’t fuckin’ care.” Godai sighed, reaching for a beer on the coffee table. “That asshole dropped ya off here, and told me to take care of ya while he goes rat-hunting or some shit.”

“Why didn’t he take me to a hospital? Or the station?” Sasazuka asked warily. Godai shrugged indifferently.

The show on guns switched over to the news, and neither man changed the channel, just stared at the pictures without sound for several minutes. 

There was a light tapping on the door, and in a fluid motion, Godai was up, and pulling a gun from between the couch cushions, his careless demeanor replaced with the stance of a predatory cat. 

“What is it?” He called through the door, thumbing off the safety. 

“I brought up the Chinese food you ordered, Shinobu-san!” A feminine voice replied. Godai sighed faintly in relief, before resetting the safety and tucking the pistol in the back of his pants. “Leave it outside Ari-chan.” Waiting, he heard the affirmative reply, as well as the receding footsteps.

Opening the door cautiously, he pulled the handles of the large bag down and flipped open one of the boxes, hiding most of his body behind the heavy door, as if he expected it to explode. 

Maybe he did.

When nothing untoward happened, and only sweet-smelling steam issued forth from the box, he gathered the bag and deposited it on the table, setting out cartons of rice and chow mein, and entrees.

Sasazuka gave him a mild stare, and he could swear that the thug blushed with embarrassment. “…can never be too careful, what with the business I’m in ya know?” He explained vaguely. 

“Indeed.” Sasazuka agreed guilelessly. “What business would that be again?” Godai froze briefly as his brain caught up, then shoved a box of heavily sauced vegetables and tofu at the detective.

“Keh. None of yer damn business.” He grumbled before attacking a box of chow mein. Sasazuka shrugged indifferently before attending to his own food. 

They ate in an uneasy truce, until Sasazuka glanced at the TV and choked on his rice. Coughing he gestured with his chopsticks. “Yako’s on TV.” He observed once he could breathe again. Godai stared at the TV stupidly before turning the volume up.

“…got a tip that the missing police officers were being held in this warehouse.” Yako explained faintly. Neuro could barely be seen in the background, but his shoulder and unusual hair were more familiar to Sasazuka than his own face.

“All the officers recovered have been moved to Kosho Hospital.” The woman reported, as Yako tried to edge stealthily off camera. “The deceased will be honored in a service this Sunday. In a shocking turn of events, the gang involved in the kidnappings and murders was attacked by what police suspect was a pack of wild dogs.”

“Only the ringleader was found alive, but his mental faculties seem too unstable currently for us to get a better idea of what happened in the hours leading up to the Schoolgirl Detective’s gruesome discovery. Back to you in the studio Tachibana-san.”

Godai turned off the TV as if in a daze, and stared at the blank screen for several minutes, before uttering “I didn’t fuckin’ wanna know.” Upon which he glared at Sasazuka, as if he had been the cause of the current uproar in the young punk’s life. 

_______________________

“Are you sure about this, Master?” Sasazuka asked warily. “In Godai-san’s home?” 

Neuro grinned, relishing the waves of discomfort that practically radiated off his silver pet. “I’ve sent him on an errand.” Neuro explained lightly as he carefully bound Sasazuka’s arms in front of his body by way of the detective’s tie.

Placing one elegant finger under the older man’s jaw, Neuro tilted Sasazuka’s chin upwards to stare into storm-cloud gray eyes. “Besides…” he breathed “Those fools were so very careless with you.” Leaning in, he pulled Sasazuka into a soul-stealing kiss.

Neuro’s lips were insistent, demanding, and soon sharp teeth came down on Sasazuka’s lower lip, drawing forth blood, and a soft groan from the man.

“I feel the urge to put my marks all over your body.” He husked against the detective’s ear, licking traces of blood from his lips. “Those idiots couldn’t do you justice. Let me remind your body….” Fingers pinched at Sasazuka’s nipples through his shirt.

“…that I am the only one that can provide you with the pain you crave. I am your Master, and those fools dared to tread on my territory.” That was it then, Sasazuka mused as he leaned into the touch on his chest. That was why Neuro had been so furious.

“Please do as you see fit, Master.” Sasazuka breathed, inhaling Neuro’s heady scent. “They couldn’t make me cry out like you do.” He admitted. It was true. The most they had gotten out of him were pained grunts and shuddering breaths when the damage rocked through him like lighting.

“Good, my pet.” Neuro purred, twisting the buds of flesh beneath his fingers cruelly. Sasazuka groaned, feeling himself hardening at the treatment already.

With little care for clothing, Neuro produced a long knife out of nowhere and with terrifyingly swift cuts, caused Sasazuka’s shirt to fall away in shreds. The officer made a dismayed sound at the loss, but it was swiftly lost in the wake of the blade scratching delicately down his spine. 

Sasazuka whined softly, erection completely renewed at the touch of steel on skin. He pulled ineffectually on the silken tie restraining his forearms and felt his stomach flutter in delight as muscles tensioned against cloth.

“Over the arm of the couch.” Neuro ordered succinctly. Sasazuka complied, grateful that the position wasn’t too torturous against his shoulders or knees. For once, Neuro didn’t require him to resort to any contortionist antics in order to remove his clothes after he’d been bound.

Instead, he leaned in against Sasazuka’s back, erection pressing through two sets of trousers to rub against the older man’s crack. Clever, glove-encased fingers made short work of his belt, and the button fly on his trousers. 

“I’m going to punish you for being so foolish as to get captured by those cockroaches.” Neuro husked in Sasazuka’s ear, his weight pressing the detective down over the arm of the couch till he was nearly face-first in the leather cushions.

A low groan attested to Sasazuka’s opinion on that matter. His pants were finally stripped from long legs, and he stepped out of them gratefully. Neuro’s clever fingers swiftly secured a cock ring around his turgid length, though Sasazuka had no idea where he’d produced it from.

“Shit…master….” Sasazuka whined. He was by now, quite familiar with Neuro’s fixation on controlling his orgasms. He had gotten past the point of protesting not long ago, as he was always exceedingly satisfied, but it was habit to complain just a little…just to remind himself that his master owned him while they were together like this.

He felt Neuro smile wickedly against the back of his neck, then the comforting heat and weight removed itself from his back. He heard Neuro pull off his jacket, and saw it go sailing towards the back of a chair just out of the corner of his eyes.

Neuro regarded the bruises and lacerations on his pet’s back with a flat expression. Seeing marks that he did not produce on his pet’s skin did not sit well with the demon.

Not well at all. 

Had Sasazuka turned to look over his shoulder at that moment, he might have recognized a deadly glint in Neuro’s eyes. 

Pulling himself back to the present, Neuro considered his options for marking his pet the way they both wanted. They would have to change their typical method of play, as a standard flogging would only aggravate the heavy bruises that mottled pale skin, and would not call forth the kind of pain Sasazuka enjoyed.

Dropping to his knees, Neuro spread Sasazuka’s cheeks, smirking at the flushed, undamaged portal. At least the cockroaches hadn’t touched his silver pet in this place, else they would still be screaming for mercy.

Leaning in, Neuro applied a torturously slow tongue to the wrinkled flesh, teasing the entrance. A surprised grunt emitted from the detective, and skin twitched beneath his ministrations, bringing forth a self-satisfied chuckle from the demon.

Tender licks and kisses in that most sensitive of places made Sasazuka relax into his grip and started a slow heat that worked its way through his body. Just as he was getting a little too comfortable with the pace, Neuro stabbed his tongue straight in, past the tight ring of muscle, wriggling it viciously like an eel.

Sasazuka jerked in surprise and let out a low keen at the sudden invasion, normally sleepy eyes wide with shock. “F-fuck!” he groaned, his body quickly overheating at the feel of his Master’s wicked tongue doing impossible things to his insides.

That sinful muscle withdrew from his body, and teeth scraped against sensitive flesh eliciting a startled gasp, and then the tongue was back, thrusting swiftly – hard and demanding.

Sasazuka found himself unable to do anything either in aid or defense of the onslaught, so he bit harshly down on one knuckle, and made no effort to restrain the low, continuous moan that issued forth from his throat.

After what seemed like both hours and seconds, Neuro’s tongue withdrew, and the heat against his posterior disappeared. Sasazuka whined a protest until something cold, slick, and hard pressed against his entrance. 

Sasazuka braced himself for penetration, but the thing just sat there, slowly warming against the skin of his anus. Just as he took a breath to scream “Do it already!” It was pressing insistently, popping past his quivering entrance and slowly burning a line of fire through his insides.

There was no pause for adjustment, no shallow thrusting to test the waters, simply a breathtaking, relentless press that seemed to go for ages. Muscles and flesh contracted against the intruder in a confused effort to either push it out or coax it in deeper – wavering between the two till the toy seated and any choice was removed all together.

Sweat trickled in lazy droplets down Sasazuka’s brow, the panting detective already losing his mind. Neuro made a satisfied hum at how quickly the stoic man became a puddle of goo once in his hands.

Neuro stepped away to rifle through a bag, and returned shortly, this time trailing hardened leather down Sasazuka’s spine. The detective groaned, then sighed in bliss.

“Oh…mmnh. Master…please use it.” He begged softly, his head spinning at the sensations assaulting him.

Skin pressed against skin, and Neuro was leaning over Sasazuka’s back once more, sharp teeth quickly finding the shell of his ear, biting down harshly then softly licking away the blood that beaded up. 

“I’m going to reclaim my territory.” Neuro rumbled in his ear. Sasazuka panted once – hard – at the idea of being reclaimed by his master. 

“Yes…” He sighed happily, more than willing to get the past few days out of his head, and Master back under his skin. Neuro chuckled lowly before retreating, the tail of the crop drawing incomprehensible designs on Sasazuka’s back.

The hardened, braided leather pulled away from his skin, and Sasazuka had less than a breath to ready himself before a burst of white-hot pain blazed across his ass, the accompanying :crack!: almost more startling than the pain.

“Shit!” 

The end of the crop teased between cheeks to prod at the toy seated within the detective, eliciting garbled profanity from Sasazuka as it shifted inside his body and scraped across his prostate.

Admiring his handiwork, Neuro traced a finger along the bright red weal that decorated Sasazuka’s delightfully pale posterior. The man whimpered, and the crop raised once more, three hard strikes inspiring new vulgarity from bitten lips.

Neuro did not give the man a chance to recover, and moved lower, attacking the backs of his thighs and flanks with near-brutal enthusiasm.

“Haaa….fuck!” Sasazuka muttered to himself as balls tightened and made their first attempt of the evening to spill their load. They were denied that sweet pleasure by the damnable leather strap that his Master was so terribly fond of. 

It was an aching reminder that he was here for Master’s pleasure, and not his own.

“Very nice, pet.” Neuro murmured, hands gripping the flesh of Sasazuka’s abused ass and squeezing. Sasazuka whimpered at the painfully erotic touch.

“My marks only enhance the beauty of your skin.” He continued, gloved hands stroking the bruises that marred his pet’s back. “So much that they put these rank amateurs to shame.”

The growled endearment sent a shock of lust through Sasazuka’s frame, causing him to clench around the toy buried inside him. He writhed in pain, desire, and the barest hint of fear.

Neuro compounded Sasazuka’s desire by way of more strikes from the crop, laying them as close to the bruising on his back as he dared. Red welts sprouted up from hips, like beautifully deranged reeds from a lake of red and white flesh.

A continuous moan spilled from Sasazuka’s throat, unbidden. His skin heated and stung, both inside and out. He felt light-headed, and couldn’t even make the effort to still the gyrations of hips seeking some sort of friction, some blessed endgame that his brain knew distantly was some ways off. His cock bumped the soft leather sides of the couch and smeared precum against it in sticky trails, eliciting more whimpers . 

Neuro moved to where he could see his pet’s face, and was not disappointed with the work he’d managed so far. The human was flushed and streaked with sweat. His pupils were blown to black with the barest rim of silver containing them, and they were clouded with mindless lust.

“How do you feel, pet?” Neuro asked solicitously, fingering the stubble on the detective’s jaw with slender digits. The look Sasazuka graced him with was composed entirely of naked want, worship, and primal desire. 

It was a heady combination, and the euphoria it sent sizzling through his veins caused his human body to react with enthusiasm, as his dick swelled and strained towards the object of his affections.

The swelling flesh did not go by unnoticed by Sasazuka, who leaned towards the bulge with unconcealed want, and set soft lips to working Neuro’s arousal through the fabric of his slacks. Neuro threaded fingers through silver hair as if in encouragement before gripping and jerking up sharply.

A cry of dismay broke from Sasazuka as he was removed from his master’s need. 

“Not right now, I think.” Neuro stated with a cruel smile. The disappointment on his pet’s face almost made him reconsider that decision. Almost.

With a firm twist and pull of hair, Neuro dragged a groan of pleasure from his pet before stepping away and adjusting his grip on the crop once more.

“You’re a fool if you think I’m done with that fine ass of yours.” Neuro murmured as he swung the crop down, pulling a startled yelp from Sasazuka, then starting up a swift tempo against increasingly red thighs and flanks. 

Sasazuka was so far gone in the haze of pleasure and pain that he could only moan and pant, unable to form even coherent profanity .

It was then that the door opened and Godai strolled in, mail dangling from one hand. It only took one glance at the scene laid out on his living room couch, before envelopes were falling from nerveless fingers and he was turning, hand on the doorknob to make good his escape.

“Godai. Stay.” Neuro commanded, green eyes blazing with unholy light. The blonde thug chewed on the piercings in his lower lip, trying his damndest to fight the bizarre compulsion to do as Neuro said.

Turning, his eyes immediately zoomed in on Sasazuka. Surprisingly, the shitty cop looked…fucking hot actually. His gray eyes were at half-mast as usual, but hazy and clouded with lust – something he had definitely never seen. Thin lips were open and panting, providing just a glimpse of pink tongue. 

Godai’s eyes flicked to the tie restraining Sasazuka’s arms, and roved over the bright red welts that patterned ass and thighs. Sasazuka let out a low groan, and the sound went straight to Godai’s dick.

“M-master”

Godai’s breath hitched at the title and his eyes widened fractionally as arousal swiftly overtook rational thought.

“Master…please.” Sasazuka continued, breath coming in great gulps. “I-I need…” His hips rolled and ass swayed in an unconscious effort to entice Master to continue what he had started. 

“Hmm?” The sadist smirked. “You want me to keep playing with you? Even with Godai here?” he asked, the loaded question hanging heavily in the air.

Godai could plainly see the terror and arousal warring with each other within Sasazuka’s mind as he considered the question. Arousal won out handily after a brief but vicious battle. 

“Yes?” The detective asked more than answered. Sharp teeth shone whitely as Neuro grinned with delight. 

“Oh?”

Amazing really, how one syllable could inspire fear incarnate. Sasazuka realized his error too late though, and panic blossomed in his eyes. 

Neuro worked the plug out of Sasazuka’s ass and took the short step over to the coffee table, reaching for a tumbler half full of ice and scotch. Long fingers fished out an ice cube.

“Shit. No. Please!” Sasazuka begged, but far too late. Neuro placed the ice cube directly against Sasazuka’s entrance. The detective’s eyes went wide, and he jolted violently, trapped between the couch and his Master.

“SHIT! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Please! Please don’t…” Sasazuka wailed.

Godai watched in fascinated horror as Neuro pressed the ice cube inside Sasazuka’s body, causing the detective to shudder violently against the intrusion, a desperate howl rising from his tense, corded throat. 

“Nghaaaaaaahhh!” 

Neuro replaced the dildo, and fucked Sasazuka with it ruthlessly, his eyes blazing with sadistic glee.

Garbled profanity bled into pleading, and pleading into mindless sound. Nerves fritzed, and Sasazuka couldn’t tell if what he was feeling was pleasure or pain.

It was too much! Too cold, too hot, too good in all the right ways, and a few of the wrong ways too. Pleasure melted into pain, and pain rewarded with pleasure. Gloved hands stroked down his spine, and dug into welts, refreshing the burn of abused skin.

Something snapped inside Sasazuka and then there was only sensation. He felt disconnected from his body, though he could faintly tell that his balls had shuddered in a weak attempt to orgasm once more, only to be held back by that damnable leather. 

The fingers digging into welts eased up, and Neuro was stroking him – petting from his head down to his tailbone like he was some oversized housecat. Over and over, long strokes soothed the trembling in his muscles. 

He was vaguely aware of a soothing hum emanating from Master, and he slowly swam through the thick haze over his mind, breaching the surface with difficulty. His eyes opened, and he felt light – his skin buzzed pleasantly, and he felt faintly drunk.

“Eishi-kun.” 

Neuro had moved and was sitting on the couch, Sasazuka’s head in his lap. When had that happened? Sasazuka lifted his head and stared into Master’s eyes. 

Neuro’s use of his given name marked a transition of roles. It had been Sasazuka’s stipulation in their initial negotiations that Neuro would use his name if he wanted to introduce something new that they hadn’t discussed. 

It was a way for Sasazuka to decline without fearing Master’s disappointment or using a safe-word. 

Finally, he blinked and nodded, indicating that he was still there. Mostly anyways. Neuro smiled – one that wasn’t filled with malice or sadism for a change.

“Eishi-kun. Godai is here…he seems to have enjoyed watching us.” Sasazuka looked over at the blonde man with lidded eyes before looking back at Neuro as if to say “Yeah, so what?”

Neuro leaned in, and whispered audibly “I would very much like to see you suck his dick.” The words sent a shiver through Sasazuka, and his lips parted, tongue flicking out briefly before disappearing. Neuro wasn’t done however. 

“I would love to see his cum on your lips. And when you’ve done that, I want to fuck you hard and fast like I know you like it.” Sasazuka groaned, and Neuro continued still.

“And while I’m fucking you, I’m going to take off that ring, and you’re going to return the favor to Godai and cum with his pierced tongue on your dick…how does that sound?” 

Sasazuka’s erection twitched at the idea of release. In a move that spoke worlds of his whole-hearted approval of that idea, Sasazuka smashed his lips to Neuro’s in a furious, heated kiss that resulted in bitten lips and the taste of blood when they pulled apart.

“Wait just a fuckin’ minute!” Godai interrupted, finally breaking free from his astonishment. “If you freaks think I’m joining in on your weird-ass kink fest, you’re…”

“Please”

The plea was low, hoarse – it made Godai’s groin ache in response. Never , never had anyone of Sasazuka’s caliber said “please” to a street-rat thug like him. 

It made his chest ache for some reason.

‘He must really want that fucking.’ Godai mused, even as Neuro watched with an amused smirk on his lips.

Godai hesitated, caught between options. On one hand he could leave – just turn around, walk through the door and go find someone normal to fuck, and hope that the image of Sasazuka bent over and moaning as Neuro reddened his ass with a riding crop wasn’t permanently etched into his brain.

Or he could stay.

He could stay, and maybe satisfy the growling lust that had awoken within him when he saw that sight. He could sate the curiosity that was gnawing at his brain. He might even find out if this was the missing ingredient in his sex life. 

Sex had never been a particularly compelling force for Godai. He fucked when he was horny, if someone was available or jacked off otherwise. He was happy to get off, but it had never been more than something briefly entertaining and wholly physical. 

He had never had sex…or anything really that was so mind-blowingly amazing that he’d made the kind of face that he’d just seen on Sasazuka. 

It was intriguing.

Neuro interrupted his train of thought with a gusty sigh and a patently fake expression of sympathy on his face. 

“I guess it wouldn’t have worked out anyways.” The demon said, shaking his head sadly. “Your little worm must be terribly small if you’re too embarrassed to even show it to my pet, and after he asked so nicely too…”

Godai bristled and extended his middle finger – an automatic reaction at this point. “My dick is awesome, you whip-wielding freak!” He snarled indignantly, his hands working at his belt furiously.

Neuro smirked, and Godai realized too late that he’d been played.

Fingers froze on the button of his jeans as uncertainty washed over him. Neuro didn’t allow him to dwell on it though, as he was off the couch and striding over to him with a firm glint in his eye. 

Impatient hands pushed Godai’s hands away from his pants and made short work of the buttons on his shirt. A grin spread across his face upon seeing the silver bars through each nipple. “Oh? What’s this?” Neuro queried, interest piqued, before he reached up and tweaked both piercings harshly. 

Godai was too startled to push Neuro away and when he started in on his nipples, the shock of pain/pleasure drew forth a shuddering groan that Godai would never admit came from his throat. 

His shirt was pushed off his shoulders, and Neuro made efficient work of his jeans. More quickly than he could have anticipated, he was stripped down to black boxer-briefs that really did nothing to obscure his stiff length.

“Oh?” Neuro smiled, fingers dancing across the bulge. “How nice, it seems you’re not pathetic at all…” Godai glared daggers at the taunt, but clever fingers had him trying to maintain a grip on his sanity.

Neuro smirked then turned abruptly, making his way to the couch before sitting down regally. “Alright, pet.” Neuro said, one finger tracing Sasazuka’s jawline. “Finish undressing him, then come sit in my lap.”

Sasazuka sighed in appreciation. “Yes, Master.” Carefully he eased himself up, his body sending him a veritable orchestra of complaints. His hips and lower back twinged with the ache of bones left in one position for too long.

Skin thrummed, still red and stinging from the crop. The plug shifted within his depths, rubbing harshly against his prostate, drawing a whimper from bitten lips.

Life would be perfect, if only he could cum!

Godai swallowed thickly as Sasazuka approached him. The cop’s face was still glowing with pleasure and arousal, but the look in his eyes was full of frightening intelligence. Their eyes met briefly before Sasazuka’s bound hands reached, and fingers hooked over the waistband of his underwear, pulling it over and down the blonde’s erection.

A small gasp betrayed Sasazuka’s surprise at the metal-studded flesh that jutted forth from blonde curls. Silver bars made an enticing ladder up the slightly curved shaft, tempting him to kneel down and worship that work of art with tongue and lips.

Sasazuka loved piercings. He’d sport a good half-dozen or so himself if his job didn’t make them highly impractical – not to mention downright dangerous. The silver winking at him from Godai’s thick length set a fire in his gut.

Summoning every shred of obedience that he held for his Master, Sasazuka backed up until he felt firm hands on his hips, guiding him down into Neuro’s lap. 

Neuro hooked the detective’s legs over his knees, and spread him open for Godai to see. Neuro crooked a finger at the thug, and Godai jerked forward like a puppet on strings.

Godai stopped just in front of the pair, unable to do anything but stare at the revealing spread of the man’s legs, lust burning harshly in his groin before flowing through his veins like fire.

Sasazuka leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Godai’s straining dick, causing it to twitch with renewed interest. Being a good pet though, he waited for Neuro’s command. The monster obliged them, with a single whispered syllable.

“Now.”

Like a greyhound at the gates, prey in sight, Sasazuka dove in, startling a yell out of Godai as he engulfed pierced flesh in his mouth till the head bumped the back of his throat. Sasazuka worked his tongue over the ladder, the taste of skin and metal and precum vying for prominence.

“Shit!”

Godai threw his head back, eyes clenched shut in sudden sensory overload. Strong fingers carded into Sasazuka’s hair, his hips thrusting subtly into the wet heat of his mouth.   
Sasazuka’s tongue prodded at the bars, tracing each one all the way up, before he pulled away, sucking at the tip. A rumble of pleasure rose from Godai’s throat, and he made himself look down at the silver head bobbing so enthusiastically over his dick. Never in a million lifetimes would he have imagined himself here.

Sasazuka was…dangerous. A sniper and a detective to name only a few - the man was many more things than just that. Professional cock-sucker was not on the list of those many things he would have guessed. Part of the thrill that shot through him was knowing that Sasazuka could kill him five ways from Sunday without even putting much effort into the venture.

“Pull on his hair.” Neuro suggested, breaking into Godai’s thoughts. 

Curious, Godai tugged on the silver strands that belied the detective’s age. A lusty moan vibrated over and through his cock, and teeth gently scraped along his ladder, drawing him dangerously near to orgasm. 

“Oh fuck.” Godai muttered, tugging slightly harder on Sasazuka’s hair, and earning another moan, coupled with Sasazuka’s tongue digging into his slit. It was good…really, really fucking good! The most amazing blow job he’d had in his life for that matter. 

Neuro rolled Sasazuka’s balls through his fingers, finding the show far more fascinating than he would have supposed. The detective ground back into him, his ass pressing against Neuro’s cock, pulling a pleased hum from the demon.

With all of Sasazuka’s efforts concentrated, Godai really didn’t have much of a chance. He felt his balls draw up, and whined lowly in protest. No way! No way did he want this to be over already!

…Even if there might be another chance like this in the future. 

For all his self-control, when Sasazuka’s hands reached up to fondle his sack, coupled with amazing sensation of his cock being swallowed down that skilled throat, Godai felt ecstasy crest and peak…

…and he was curled over Sasazuka’s head as he found himself cumming harder than he ever had before, that silken throat milking his dick to hyper-sensitivity. When Godai could breathe somewhat normally again, Sasazuka carefully unsheathed Godai’s dick from his throat. The thug stuttered at the withdrawal, the sensation almost painful in its perfection.

Sasazuka leaned back against Neuro’s chest, allowing the demon to tilt his head to the side for a languorous kiss. If he hadn’t just cum, the sight of those two tangling tongues might have gotten him diamond-hard in seconds.

As it was Godai grunted, and sat heavily on the coffee table, distantly grateful that it was a sturdy creation of oak and brass. Neuro carefully removed the plug in Sasazuka’s ass, tossing it carelessly to the ground before shifting the older man forward onto his feet. 

Sasazuka sighed at the emptiness, and used Godai’s shoulder as a prop, helping him to stand. Neuro stood as well, thrusting his hips at Godai’s face. 

“Both of you…remove my pants – with your teeth.” Neuro commanded. Sasazuka immediately knelt and worked at his belt buckle with eager teeth. Neuro stared at Godai until the thug gulped in sudden terror mixed with a liberal dose of arousal and bent to help Sasazuka.

They seemed to compliment each other in their movements, Sasazuka performing the manual dexterity bits with a mouth surprisingly accustomed to such tasks, and Godai stabilizing fabric and pulling where it was needed to assist.

As such, Neuro was far from displeased, having such powerful humans there of their own volition, serving him with delight in a manner that other humans would view with distaste or scorn.

It was incredibly gratifying.

Godai stared at Neuro’s revealed length with a certain amount of trepidation. The thing was…obscene. It was not quite as thick as his own, but long with a thick, mushroomed head that he knew would make you feel every little thrust and drag intimately, as it ravaged ones insides.

Sasazuka already knew this of course, and nuzzled the shaft, pressing lips to the underside in soft kisses of worship until Neuro dragged him over to the door, and hooked both arms beneath Sasazuka’s knees, lifting and spreading him supported against the door. 

The detective only had a moment to hook his restrained arms over Neuro’s head, before the demon was pressing into him insistently, pulling a pleased moan from the silver-haired man. Godai couldn’t tear his eyes away, almost feeling every slow thrust Neuro inflicted on the older man.

Sasazuka whined when Neuro kept the pace torturously slow. His fingers tangled in blonde strands, and tugged slightly, trying to subtly remind Master that he’d been good for so very long. Neuro smirked at the pull, and leaned in before biting harshly onto Sasazuka’s neck.

Without warning, Neuro started up a brutal pace, literally fucking the man into the door. Sasazuka panted at the sudden pace, his body vibrating from the intense thrust-drag of Master’s dick inside him. He shuddered each time his prostate was hit with unerring accuracy.

Neuro released Sasazuka’s throat, a trickle of blood running down his chin. Eyes flared emerald, and he reached to release Sasazuka from the cock-ring.

“Don’t you dare cum until Godai’s mouth is on you.” He murmured. Sasazuka whined, eyes clenched tight, but he nodded anyways. 

The strip of leather fell to the floor. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Sasazuka muttered as he willed his body away from the brink of ecstasy. Godai grunted in sympathy. He had no idea how long they’d been going at it before he arrived, but he knew he would never have lasted as long as the detective did through sheer willpower.

Neuro smirked and resumed his intense pace, feeling his own peak drawing near. It was similar to the feeling he got when a mystery was almost solved…dark, thick, and sweet on his tongue.

Sasazuka clenched down hard on him as he battled his body’s demand for completion. The cinch of internal walls threw Neuro over the edge, and he growled ferally before biting down on the other side of Sasazuka’s neck. His body lit up like fireworks and his hips jerked erratically, balls drawn tight to expel the load that had been building for longer than he cared to admit.

Blood trailed more thickly into his mouth this time, almost unheeded as he rode out the final shocks of the amazing sensation that was a human orgasm. 

Carefully, he released his jaw, lapping tenderly at Sasazuka’s neck before pulling out. At a whimper from the human he looked down and saw the detective’s near-purple erection, made shiny from the copious amounts of precum that had escaped the tip. 

Turning, he carried Sasazuka over to the coffee table, setting his rear on the heavy wood. Sasazuka cried out and tried to curl over himself, hands still hooked behind Neuro’s neck. 

Godai gulped at the sight of the officer brought to such a state by the monster. His erection was trying to come back to life, despite the mind-blowing orgasm he’d had only a few minutes prior. Neuro brushed a hand over Sasazuka’s cheek before levering the detective’s arms over his head and ducking out underneath. 

It took only a burning glance from Neuro to make Godai drop to his knees in front of the detective, and without waiting for instruction, he fell on Sasazuka’s dick like he’d been coveting it for days. 

Sasazuka stiffened and started cumming nearly the second Godai’s lips were on him. He keened with the rush of nearly painful pleasure. It felt like his very life force was violently exiting his body and being swallowed down by a demon. 

Godai lapped at his dick, seemingly unfazed by the cum dripping down his chin. He had never sucked cock before, but this…this was good. It made him feel powerful, benevolent even.

The seemingly endless stream of fluid finally slowed, and Sasazuka slumped over Godai’s head, fingers tangling weakly in the thug’s short hair. He sat there panting for minutes uncounted, as he tried to pull himself together. The attempt failed miserably, as he felt the world swimming before he passed out.

Neuro stretched, feeling more sated than he had ever been in recent memory. As any good Master would, Neuro picked up Sasazuka and carried him back to Godai’s bedroom, the thug following in a slightly-horny, mostly bemused state. 

As Neuro laid the detective down on top of the covers, Godai leaned against the doorframe, not as peeved that Neuro had taken over his bed as he would have been before their little scene.

“So…the fuck was that?” he asked conversationally once he had his voice.

Neuro turned to regard him, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“That was probably the best experience in your pitiful life.” Neuro stated, amused. 

“Keh.” Godai scoffed, while secretly admitting that it was true. “It gonna happen again?” He tried not to sound too interested at the prospect, but failed miserably. 

Neuro shrugged noncommittally. “Can you learn to take orders like him?” 

Godai considered the question seriously. Most of the things those two had done, he’d gladly do….but there was that thing with the ice….not to mention how long Sasazuka had been restrained from cumming.

“I dunno.” Godai muttered, scratching the back of his head. “M’not good at taking orders from anyone really.” Neuro chuckled lowly. 

“It might be impossible for a cur like you. You’re just a filthy stray dog with no pack – who’s to say that you could ever be domesticated?” 

Godai growled. “Fuck that. I can do whatever I want.” He found himself pitifully happy that this experience had raised him from “cockroach” to “dog” in Neuro’s strange method of labeling people in order of intelligence and importance.

Neuro grinned, knowing that he had won. 

“I’ll discuss it with my pet when he wakes. He may object to me bringing in an untrained stray…” 

If it weren’t for the amazing experience he’d just had, Godai would so have been out of there as soon as the ‘stray dog’ talk started.

Yet…he was interested enough to stick around. 

Or horny enough.

“At any rate, I’ll leave the proper care and clean up of my pet to you. I’ve got work to do.” Neuro said, strolling past Godai to reclaim his scattered clothes. Somehow, by the time Godai realized that Neuro had left him with cleanup and aftercare, the monster had already walked out the door.

“Goddamnit!” Godai snarled, before storming off to the bathroom for some wet cloths.

Little did he know, his training had already begun.  
__________


End file.
